<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>в большом городе «м» by chenya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164897">в большом городе «м»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenya/pseuds/chenya'>chenya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, первый снег</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenya/pseuds/chenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>два человека нашли её.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>в большом городе «м»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#np вера брежнева — любовь в большом городе хаха.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>вечерняя москва за окном быстро погружается во тьму, и только свет из чужих квартир да яркие уличные фонари не позволяют полностью воцариться мраку. со двора больше не раздаются весёлые крики ребят, гомон стих, и только слышно, как редкие взрослые, припозднившиеся на работе или заехавшие по дороге в магазин, паркуют свои машины и стремительно с сумками наперевес несутся к своим подъездам, не желая замёрзнуть. как-никак, день ото дня температура воздуха опускается всё ниже и ниже. </p>
<p>в московской квартире вити повсюду темно и тихо, и только по льющемуся из-за двери, ведущей на кухню, свету можно догадаться, что дома кто-то есть.<br/>
они сидят за кухонным столом: виктор — развалившись на собственном стуле и закинув ноги на соседний, а юри — скромно ютясь на краешке своего, словно он тут вовсе не самый желанный гость (хотя он как будто и не гость уже совсем даже), с утомлённым маккачином, примостившимся у его ног. они увлечённо разговаривают обо всём и ни о чём сразу, не замечая вокруг себя совершенно ничего, не видя, как минутная стрелка часов стремительно совершает свой кругооборот и как уже давно вскипевший чайник, который они когда-то ставили на плиту, успел остыть. витя делится воспоминаниями о детстве: о доме бабушки и дедушки в деревне и рано встающих петухах, о детских шалостях и играх, о переменах и поездках всем классом в начальной школе — том времени, когда он ещё не продал всецело свою душу льду и у него было в жизни что-то, помимо бесконечных тренировок, фигурных коньков и похожих друг на друга спортивных арен. по крайней мере, пока он не встретил юри. кацуки самозабвенно слушает его, смеётся над его историями (и витя едва не задерживает дыхание каждый раз, когда видит эту прекрасную картину) и рассказывает о японских традициях и хасецу. иногда они оба прерываются и замолкают, мечтательно глядя друг на друга, и в такие мгновения только тиканье настенных часов нарушает тишину. виктор и юри раз за разом узнают что-то новое, словно открывают друг друга вновь и вновь, но и уже знакомые давно вещи не кажутся им опостылевшими.</p>
<p>за годы спортивной карьеры виктор привык к одиночеству. оно стало ему неплохим другом. хотя он редко оставался по-настоящему один: всё время у всех на виду, с тренерами и другими фигуристами, находящийся под прицелами камер и фанатских взоров порой даже в личное время — но за пределами ледовых арен и официальных банкетов он чувствовал себя одиноко. и, как ему казалось, даже наслаждался этим, прячась в уединении гостиничных номеров и петербургской квартиры.<br/>
но теперь, когда в его жизни появился юри, одиночество больше не казалось ему манящим. точнее он был бы рад мириться с ним и дальше, если бы юри был готов разделить его с ним.  </p>
<p>спустя, кажется, вечность виктор отрывает зачарованный взгляд от юри, мимоходом бросая его в сторону плиты, и ойкает. он обещал юри своё фирменное какао, но так и не приготовил его, слишком увлёкшийся вечерней беседой, а юри так ему и не напомнил. непорядок! </p>
<p>— один момент, — он поднимается, чтобы снова включить газ, и удивлённо вздрагивает, когда слышит восторженный возглас юри. </p>
<p>— первый снег, виктор! </p>
<p>виктор оборачивается и видит подбежавшего к окну юри, а за окном — падающие хлопья снега. он подходит и видит, как двор уже припорошило небольшим слоем, а затем переводит взгляд на самого кацуки, который чуть ли не лицом прижимается к стеклу и выглядит таким восхищённым, словно видит всё это в первый раз. </p>
<p>— ты как будто снега никогда не видел, юри, — позабавлено замечает он. юри сейчас напоминает ему ребёнка: ведь дети часто радуются таким мелочам, да и сам виктор, будучи маленьким, с нетерпением ожидал выпадения снега и прихода зимы, ведь она всегда приносила с собой магию, всеобщие праздничные гуляния и подарки. однако за годы жизни он как будто бы вырос из этой непосредственной и наивной веры в чудеса и единение, а на зарабатываемые деньги мог и сам позволить себе всё, что хотел, не полагаясь на чужую волю. </p>
<p>— дело не в этом! — улыбается юри и, кажется, совсем не замечает насмешливые нотки в голосе виктора. — первый снег это всегда нечто большее. как бы это сказать… он как будто влечёт за собой что-то новое каждый раз. новое время года, например. это просто волшебно! </p>
<p>виктор задумчиво мычит и внимательно вглядывается в лицо кацуки, словно ища в нём ответы и пытаясь понять, а тот поворачивает к нему голову и вызывающе приподнимает бровь, мол, что, хочешь что-то сказать? </p>
<p>— я вот что подумал… идём! — виктор хватает юри за предплечье и тянет его за собой, в коридор. по пути он снова выключает плиту (в следующий раз — обязательно!) и нечаянно будит маккачина, который замечает всеобщую оживлённость, вскакивает и несётся следом за ними. </p>
<p>— виктор, что?.. </p>
<p>— просто обувайся, идём! — виктор наспех впрыгивает в свои ботинки, надевает пальто и подаёт юри его пуховик под громкий лай маккачина, когда тот оказывается обут, а затем снова берёт его за руку и выводит его из квартиры. в таком виде они и выходят на улицу: в домашних пижамах, накинутых поверх не застёгнутых до конца куртках, на бегу зашнурованных ботинках и с радостно виляющим хвостом маккачином под боком. </p>
<p>— если ты так любишь первый снег, разве не лучше наслаждаться им воочию? </p>
<p>виктор подходит к скамейке, сгребает с её поверхности успевший опасть снег, кое-как лепит из него небольшой комок и запускает его прямо юри в бок. </p>
<p>— получай! — он подбегает к клумбе, собирает ещё одну порцию снега, лепит комок и бросает его в юри, показывая ему язык. </p>
<p>— ты takoy durak, витя, — недовольно пыхтит юри, припоминая свои не прошедшие даром уроки русского языка и выловленные в частых разговорах с виктором словечки, записываемые в специальный блокнот, и вместо того, чтобы защищаться или атаковать, поворачивается к виктору спиной, пряча руки в карманах куртки, не желая пачкать или морозить пальцы ещё грязным снегом. </p>
<p>— sam durak! — восклицает виктор и хочет взяться и за третий комок, чтобы спровоцировать наконец кацуки на ответные действия, но так и не берётся, когда видит застывшего в свете дворовых фонарей юри. на фоне падающего снега он выглядит ещё более красиво, чем обычно. </p>
<p>виктор отряхивает ладони друг о друга и подходит ближе к юри, становясь прямо рядом с ним. он с упоением всматривается в до боли знакомые черты лица юри, который, задрав голову, любуется тем, как падает снег. виктор шарит руками по карманам штанов, но телефон так некстати оказывается забытым на столе в кухне, и поэтому он пытается запечатлеть этот момент хотя бы в своей памяти, если подручных средств вроде камеры нет при себе. и вдруг его лицо озаряет лукавая улыбка, как если бы он замыслил неладное. </p>
<p>— у тебя тут снежинка, юри! </p>
<p>— что? где?.. — начинает и не заканчивает кацуки, когда виктор целует кончик его носа. он замирает смущённый и растерянно смотрит на виктора, который продолжает ему улыбаться.</p>
<p>— и здесь, и здесь… — бормочет виктор, приземляя поцелуй ему на лоб, а затем и на веко, когда он прикрывает от волнения глаза и почти перестаёт дышать. собравшись, он на выдохе мягко отталкивает виктора назад и открывает глаза, глядя на слегка обиженного виктора.</p>
<p>— постой, нас ведь могут увидеть… — сбивчивым шёпотом объясняет юри и настороженно озирается по сторонам, но виктор выглядит так, словно его это совсем не заботит. </p>
<p>— и что? пусть видят. видят и завидуют.</p>
<p>виктор неуклюже обнимает его за талию, несмотря на мешающий толстый пуховик, и притягивает обратно к себе. так они и стоят, обнявшись, какое-то время, пока вокруг них радостно резвится ещё недавно выглядевший уставшим маккачин и ловит языком падающие снежинки. </p>
<p>— ты совсем как первый снег, витя. и не из-за твоего цвета волос, — поясняет юри, когда слышит фырканье виктора. — просто… снег кажется таким холодным, пока ты не возьмёшь его в руки. а стоит взять — и он тает. и он всегда такой разный: каждая снежинка уникальна! а ещё, сколько бы раз я ни видел выпадение снега, я всегда с нетерпением жду этого момента и меня это не перестаёт завораживать. я влюбляюсь в эту картину снова и снова. понимаешь? </p>
<p>юри встречает влюблённый взгляд виктора и читает написанное на его лице осознание. не выдержав интенсивности его взгляда, юри, до сих пор не привыкший к открытому выражению чувств, опускает глаза и утыкается лбом виктору в плечо. </p>
<p>— не знал, что внутри тебя живёт поэт, юри, — шутит виктор и смеётся, когда юри несильно бьёт его по груди. — но да, думаю, я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. и ты ведь знаешь, что чувства взаимны. </p>
<p>юри мычит нечто нечленораздельное<br/>
и вдруг чихает. </p>
<p>— будь здоров, dorogoy. кажется, нам пора домой, а то ты заболеешь, — виктор засовывает руки в карманы куртки юри, заботливо накрывает его холодные ладони своими тёплыми, хотя в них и успел побывать снег, и хмурится. — пора-пора! и я наконец приготовлю тебе какао. </p>
<p>они выпутываются из объятий друг друга, и виктор берёт его за руку, подталкивая обратно ко входу в подъезд. </p>
<p>— маккачин, домой! </p>
<p>пудель послушно бежит на зов хозяина и влетает в подъезд, прежде чем специально придержанная для него дверь захлопывается за ними.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>